eq2fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
The Siege of Zek: Sacrifice (Solo)
Note スピリットレイクに戻った後、Bailin Grove the Elder は古代湖の霊を救うことの出来る何かをしたがっている. Steps # スピリットレイク周辺の'toxin blotches'をクリックして 8つの potameid kelp を植える # Bailin Grove the Elder と話す # 以下の3つのアイテムを集める #* Treherth's Acorn #**Honor the Dead のクエストで洞窟に入れます #** Named after Salmekia Treherth, a guildmaster amongst the ancient Treefolke of Surefall Glade, this acorn was a spiritual relic used in many druidic ceremonies amongst my Green Hood brethren. It had been kept at the village near Three-Toes Watering Hole #* the branch of the last Glademaster, #**Knotbarking Up the Wrong Tree のクエスト中に Knotwood が落とす #** A branch should have grown upon one of the treants of this region after Valwood, the last Glademaster, passed beyond the veil. #* Signet of Gannar #** Sigil をオークが落とす状態にするには、先にタロンの祭壇（ヘルメットでなく）をクリックしなければいけません。祭壇は Scourge Keep (Advanced Solo) に在る . #** Hound of War Sigil を21集める。オーバーランドゾーンや城（高確率）でオークが落とすので、それを Scourge Keep (Advanced Solo) の祭壇で使う . #** メモ: グループアップデートしないので各プレーヤーは21個の Hound of War Sigil が必要です #** ''A dangerous item from the Plane of War. The spirits whisper of it. 'Boon of the oracle to share the sight. Twenty-one under the crown to unlock its might.' '' # Bailin がスピリットレイクの真ん中で待っている #*Bailin Grove the Elder と話す #*儀式を終えるのを待ってもう一度話す 内容 I see no more Scourge orcs, I take it the defenders have been erected? They are doing exactly what you designed it to do Bailin. Now I must turn my focus on doing what I must to save the spirits of the lake. 頼みとは？ Foremost these waters must be cleansed as best they can for itas I had feared, they have been tainted by the Hounds’ touch upon this land. Which brings us to the ptameid kelp. Correct xxxx. Plant the pobnieid kelp in the toxin blotches around the Lake. The rivulets may make that a bit challenging, but I’ll do it. /I’m no gardener. クエスト受領時 『After being returned to Spirit Lake, Baum Grove the Elder is eager to do whatever can be done to save the spirits of the ancient lake.』 ケルプを植えた時 Hopefully,the potameid kelp I planted within Spirit Lake will help it recover from the hounds touch upon the land. Not by itself, no As I had feared, the damage is far too extensive but by naturally filtering out some of the toxins the kelp should buy us time to save them... What else can we do? I have a plan but it is a bit unorthodox. The best plans are? アップデート時のメッセージ 『Baum Grove said that he could feel the cleansing presence of the potameid kelp within the lake, but it will not be enough to save the tainted spirits.』 It requires particular items - items of specific characteristics. I seek the branch of the last Glademaster, Treherth’s Acorn, and the Signet of Gannar. Tell me about the branch of the last Glademaster. Named after Salinekia Treherth, a guildinaster amongst the ancient Treefolke of Surefall Glade, this acorn was a spiritualrelic used in many druidic ceremonies amongst my Green Hood brethren. It had been kept at the village near Three-Toes Watering Hole. I doubt its still there, but now I know where to start my search. Rewards * * * One of the following: ** ** **